As You Like
by the mediocre writer
Summary: The property was bought and paid for. How was she to know that it actually belonged to a demon? Told in a series of light snippets.
1. The Deed

**I do not own Inuyasha. **I might have at one point posted an Inuyasha fan fiction under a different alias only to delete it a few days later, but for simplicity's sake let's just say this is my first Inuyasha endeavor and leave it at that.

**A/N**. Just so I get the legalities out of the way and to avoid possible headaches, I posted this exact story on fictionpress about two years ago. I had originally wanted this plot bunny to remain an original fiction, but the circumstances fit Kagome and Sesshomaru so well I couldn't help but post it here. This story, furthermore, was inspired by Forthright's own magnificent drabble series, _Impeccable_. Go read her stories if you haven't already!

_As a note of warning_: This is a series of small, quick chapters - between drabbles and snippets, and is not yet complete and, to be honest, doesn't have one overarching plotline. It's basically written to fulfill my own romantic fantasies, but hopefully y'all will enjoy what my imagination has conjured up as well.

With that said,  
Enjoy!

**1. The Deed**

The deed was on the table, but he did not relent. Instead, he stood taller. His eyes glowed red and his mouth parted in a snarl. Despite the nauseating power pulsing off him, he remained darkly attractive.

"I do not care for such human contracts," he poised softly, politely. Taking up the deed with his clawed hand Kagome watched as the legal document slowly curled in flames, and as the ashes landed on the table she purchased just the day before he spoke again. "This is my clan's land, my land and has been for centuries, Higurashi-san."

Kagome could only stare back, her mouth agape and breath eerily steady as her eyes rose from the ashes to the youkai's eyes. If he would have asked or explained nicely in the first place she would have given it back to him. Nicely. Then there would have been no problem and no rude, angry demons in her _adorable_, little house. She was kind of angry now, had been sort of annoyed all day, and this meeting certainly did not make things any brighter.

Instead, mouth still open, she thanked her lucky stars above that she listened to her mother's advice.

"You know that's only a copy of the original."

He glared back at her in silence that ensued.


	2. Dangerous Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

**2. Dangerous Thoughts**

"We could solve this like mature adults." Kagome's suggestion was met with an unanswered smile. His claws, long and sharp looking, played along the table as he rested his head on a closed fist. The silver hair that cut diagonally across the demon's eyes did little to soften his features.

The full blast of his quiet anger was potent and to any lesser person, or less annoyed person, it would have been a terrifying sight. Luckily, Kagome was a partial mixture of both at the moment, and instead of being frightened off by this big, bully of a demon it helped fuel her own frustration.

"Look," Kagome growled out tired of being meek. "I am not the one who stole your deed or whatever! Besides, _you_ should have taken precautions. This is **NOT** my fault, Sesshomaru-_sama_." The jerk had been quick enough to educate her about his title. What, were they in the Sengoku?

"Indeed." His eyebrow rose at her declaration. Kagome felt her face flame.

"It's not!" Another declaration of her innocence wouldn't hurt for emphasis she supposed.

"I'm sure."

_Jerk!_

Inside Kagome seethed. A picture of her wringing his finely sculpted neck made her smile, and as if reading her devious thoughts the daiyoukai's expression darkened. Kagome swallowed pretending to be way too interested in delicate flora designs on her walls and sighed. She had a feeling that this youkai wouldn't show any mercy if she even tried to make her thoughts a reality. No matter how tempting such homicidal visions were, Kagome valued her life more...

"Though you claim to be innocent, the responsibility falls to you regardless." His terrible baritone voice broke the silence. "Maybe it should have been you, Higurashi-san, who should have taken precautions."

"When is your lawyer getting here again?" Because in another couple of minutes he WOULD be dead, life or no life.


	3. Who and What

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

**3. Who and What**

"You have been gone from this property for over one hundred and fifty years, my lord." Miroku said as if surprised the daiyoukai came back. It was brought up as a fact and not at all to support her case, but still a hundred and fifty years was a lot. Could she claim squatter's rights? Seeing Sesshomaru's humorless expression she forced back a shiver.

Not likely.

"Nevertheless, the estate is still mine." His reply was smooth, silky, and made her move a bit in her chair uncomfortably. As it should, Kagome assured herself, it would be weird if she wasn't at least be mildly _upset_ by his velvety tone.

"You must have hundreds..." Kagome started his voice making her itch. She had one measly cottage on one of his many estates! She'd be in no one's way.

"And that is no business of yours, Higurashi-san."

"Where is Myoga, my lord?" The lawyer inquired swiftly considering Kagome's hardening expression. He didn't like dealing with angry women, and while the young woman before him seemed calm and in control he knew better.

"Who?" Kagome ignored the daiyoukai's slightly withering expression. As far as she was concerned, she was just too damn tired and irritated to care. Plus, who was this Myoga fellow? Whoever he was Kagome hoped he was a better conversationalist than Sesshomaru.

"The lord's man of business." Miroku replied noncommittally. His tone was factual but tinged sympathy. Kagome liked the dark haired man more and more as the minutes passed, though it might have been due to the fact that he was human and she felt safer with him than the daiyoukai. Still, he worked for the enemy, and she couldn't afford to let down her guard.

"Why, you feel better talking to him?" Kagome asked openly ignoring the only non-human in the room. Miroku seemed torn between laughing and politely coughing. "I don't blame you."

"Not at all, Higurashi-san, Myoga has more access to family and estate documents than myself," Miroku countered smoothly feeling the tension rise. "He is the safe keeper of those documents."

"Must I remind you, monk, that you are being paid by me." The silver haired youkai sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Myoga, if you need him, is currently in Tokyo, but I may call him over if need be."

"That would be excellent, my lord." Miroku replied happily.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed wanting to scream but refusing to give into her weaker emotions. "That's going to take at least half the night," she paused considering her next words, "and why did you call him monk? I thought he was your lawyer."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flared slightly before turning warm again. "Rest assured, Higurashi-san, youkai are much faster than humans. He will be here shortly."

And with that said he left her small cottage Miroku soon following him out, an apologetic look on his face. What the hell type of place had she bought? More importantly, this Myoga was a demon too? That jerk Sesshomaru hadn't even answered both of her questions. She was beyond frustrated!

Kagome sank into her couch her energy drained, her face resting in her hands, knowing that the night was far from over, and realizing that buying a house was way more difficult than real estate agents let on.

Why hadn't she taken up her mom's offer? Living in the shrine gate house, abandoned since God knows when, didn't seem half as bad as it did a month ago. She blamed modern ideals of independence forced down her throat by popular culture.


End file.
